<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Muffins by nykawow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854722">The Muffins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykawow/pseuds/nykawow'>nykawow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Rated T for swearing, Really random, and thats all, inspo from tik tok kinda, may or may nit be my frinds and i convos, text fic, twice crack fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nykawow/pseuds/nykawow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>twice texting crack fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Muffins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>twice crack fic introducing,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>easter bunny= nayeon<br/>beef= jeongyeon<br/>anime girl - momo<br/>sha sha sha - sana<br/>god - jihyo<br/>anime fairy - mina<br/>paparazzi enemy - dahyun<br/>oompa loompa - chaeyoung<br/>skyscraper- tzuyu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> 9 dumb bitches 😘 </strong>
</p>
<p><strong> easter bunny </strong><br/>GUYS!</p>
<p><strong> god </strong><br/>what?</p>
<p><strong> beef </strong><br/>someone finally woke up 🙄</p>
<p><strong> paparazzi enemy </strong><br/>unnie, you’re always starting drama, i guess thats way they call you beef 🥴</p>
<p><strong> easter bunny </strong><br/>ikr she even started a fight between that jimin dude. and she has THE audacity<br/>to call me problematic. 😩</p>
<p><strong> skyscraper </strong><br/>omg stfu, you act like you’re all that.</p>
<p><strong> god </strong><br/>agreed.</p>
<p><strong> oompa loompa </strong><br/>anyways what did u wanna talk abt nayeon </p>
<p><strong> easter bunny </strong><br/>um chile anyways, i opened the fridge and guess what?</p>
<p><strong> anime girl </strong><br/>what?</p>
<p><strong> sha sha sha </strong><br/>okay bitch? what do u wanna tell us?</p>
<p><strong> anime fairy </strong><br/>um?? answer already you rabbit ass hoe.</p>
<p><strong> easter bunny </strong><br/>y’all dumb asf 😪 you’re supposed to do the drum rolls 😡🤬</p>
<p><strong> anime girl </strong><br/>oh. lol, ok then mina u do it</p>
<p><strong> anime fairy </strong><br/>sorry girlie, im afraid not, sana u do it </p>
<p><strong> sha sha sha </strong><br/>um no peasants, do it urself 😤</p>
<p><strong> easter bunny </strong><br/>omfg, i stg i will kill yall.</p>
<p><strong> easter bunny </strong><br/>huff gotta do things myself<br/>*inserts drumrolls*</p>
<p><strong> skyscraper </strong><br/>WHAT THE FUUUCK, WHO IN THE HELL PUT THE MUFFINS IN THE FREEZER!!! </p>
<p><strong> easter bunny </strong><br/>thats my line u tall ass hoe, thats it im throwing hands 😤😤</p>
<p><strong> skyscraper </strong><br/>yall im hearing footsteps</p>
<p><strong> oompa loompa </strong><br/>WAIT I HEAR IT TOO</p>
<p><strong> paparazzi enemy </strong><br/>WHAT DOES SHE WANT WITH US TWO CHAE?!?!?</p>
<p><strong> oompa loompa </strong><br/>deadass 💀 why’d ya think i know</p>
<p><strong> sha sha sha </strong><br/>guys...i think the SMC is dead</p>
<p><strong> god </strong> <br/>they’ll be back from the dead. period 😌</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yall my first crack fic, dont take it seriously its all fun and games.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>